The Descendents
by XenoTimelord
Summary: A girl with a normal life finds a portal and finds out her life isn't that normal. But there's still one more problem she has new next door neighbours that want her dead but she falls in love with one of them and he falls in love with her.
1. Good Changes

**AUTOR'S NOT: This is my first story and I made it a cross-over (it was originally based on Bram Stoker's Dracula). I would like to thank McGeesababe13 for helping me to edit my story. Please review, it helps a tonne.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Dracula I am just using the characters for my story. **

**PREFACE:** I like to start my day off with an adventure, big or small, long or short anything will do. I like adventures where you have to think, solve and create but most of all I love the element of danger involved.

As I woke to a cold and frosty winter's morning, I found that my mum had turned my bedroom into a guest bedroom for her new boss who is staying over for a week.

He says he likes to get to know his employees, but he just has a crush on my mum and I can't blame him. Mum has brought home 20 boyfriends and guys she flirted with on the street home in the past 5 months alone and they only last about a week.

I stepped out of the guest bed, how she managed to put the bed in here in the first place I have no idea, (this is the second largest room in our 2 story house but, the doors are tiny you can walk in and out of them fine but trying to get something like a bed in let alone out is hard work) mum left clothes for me to wear at the end of the bed.

Black jeans, black t-shirt and a black jacket just how I like it. (She obviously wanted me out of the house) I quickly put them on and run down the stairs to get breakfast. As I arrived down stairs, mum (to everyone else) looked like she was going to a fashion show but this is what she always wore.

"So you finally decide to show your face, do you?" Mum said sarcastically. "Remember to stay out of the house today. Mummy's go a very important man coming to stay." She continued while putting on red lipstick.

"Mum I'm 17 you don't have to talk to me like I'm a baby." My tone sounded more frustrated than it should have been.

"Trinity Harker how dare you use that tone with me." She yelled so loud that the whole town could have heard her. "Just for that you can stay outside for the whole night."

She grabbed her car keys and bag then she stormed out the front door and slammed it.

Then the only sound I could hear next was the sound of the car engine...then she drove off.

You are probably thinking that my mum is horrible but she's not, the only reason she's like that is because my dad left when he found out my mum was pregnant, and ever since she has gone through the whole town of men to find a husband, but she has been unsuccessful.

She blames me.

If I wasn't here none of this would have ever happened but life goes on, plus I love it when she kicks me out of the house because I am always prepared.


	2. Finders keepers

I have always had this habit for savaging that's how I got the nickname Raven; I would go through the house to look for anything I might need.

The storage room is where mum kept all my stuff if she wants to change my room into a guest room, she would have a shelf just for my stuff. This time when I walked towards the shelf my stuff wasn't there, I quickly looked around the room and saw it under the shelving.

I bent down to pull the boxes out from under the shelves, then I realised that there was a book under the last box.

I pulled out.

I picked it up turning it from front to back. It looked very similar to a scrapbook.

I turned to the first page; it was a newspaper article, a very old one, too. The Transylvanian Enquirer was the title of the newspaper.

But the big question is what is a newspaper page be doing in a book in the storage room.

As look around the article to find the date to my astonishment, it was published on the 15th of May, 1907, which made me even more determined to find out why it is here.

As I sat on the cold wooden floor of the storage room I decided to use (my mum is out of the house) time to read this article.

_**PLAGUE RETURNS TO HAUNT VILLAGE.**_

_By Our Medical Correspondent_

_**THE **__plague has been reported from the remote village of Pietrosheviz, high in the Carpathian Mountains. Piles of corpses were left (untended) in the street. Hordes of rats running freely through the village during daylight. It seems likely to assume the return of the bubonic plague (or Black Death) that began in the 1340s has returned. All the medical examiners could find in common with all the bodgies is two puncher marks on their necks below the ear._

As I was reading this, I forgot what time it was. I looked at my watch; I had wasted 20 minutes.

Trying to find my stuff, I quickly went through the box to find the essentials; Tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush, blanket and pillow.

I put all of these into a bag along with the scrapbook. I throw the bag on my back and headed for the kitchen.

The house started to get colder; the weather forecast said it was going to be 15 degrees today, (an average Winters day in the dull town Pentangle) my friends always complain on how cold it is.

But I don't with them on that.

The kitchen reminds me of a bar, (so more of men for mum can come over) the beer taps were the biggest giveaways.

I searched the cupboards for a drink bottle, when I finally managed to find one. I filled it up with water and put it in my bag. "Now for food" I thought, I grabbed the spare loaf of bread, packed ham, butter and some small toast spreads.

Once all this was in my bag I walked to the back door.

As I walked over to the door I could feel the cold breeze as it washed over my face and through my short black hair.


	3. Tree House

**AUTHER'S NOTE:** Sorry, I forgot to put a authors note in the second chapter (I was in a hurry) so please review. For this chapter I thought it might sound better if I put some of my personality into it so hopefully it sounds good. !!!PLEASE REVIEW!!! 

Outside it wasn't as cold as I thought it was.

Cloudy yes but it wasn't as cold.

As I stepped onto the grass my dog woke up as the door slammed behind me and started bounding towards me.

He was only a puppy, he had followed me home one day and I could never seem to be able to get rid of him (not that I want to get rid of him) even though he's half the size of me. I don't know what breed he is but I do know that he was named Neo (after his one bright blue coloured eye).

He seemed to remind everyone of the neon lights in Las Vegas.

As he stopped bounding and started to walk towards the only tree in our massive backyard.

The village I live in is surrounded by a forest.

If you want to come here you would have to go through the forest first (not that anyone did come here).

The only tree I in our backyard is very wide but very small pine tree it has been here before I have apparently and it's only 5cm shorter then our house.

In the time I have been here I have been building a two story tree house right in the middle of it (so mum can't see it). This tree house was equipped with everything I needed (it even has it's own bed) and if I did need anything extra I would get it from the shed.

I stood in front of the base of the tree and placed my right hand on one of the planks of wood I nailed to the tree to make a ladder.

I was half way up to my tree house when lightening hit the road. The sound of it crashing to the ground made me jump and my foot slipped of the plank of wood I had just put it on. I regained my balance and continued on as though nothing had happened. As I reached the door of the tree house Neo started to whine

"Don't worry, I've got your food in here." I said to him and I pushed the door open.

You must be thinking how can I see, well I do always think of everything.

Solar panels.

I installed them myself (I'm top student in science and art).

I flicked on the switch and was delighted to hear the gentile humming of the engine.

The roof in my tree house is about 7ft tall on the first and second levels so I can feel right at home (I even got a mini-refrigerator how cool is that?).

I placed all my food in the fridge and pulled out a T-bone steak and chucked it out the door and waited for the thankful bark.

I headed up stairs.

As I reached the top of the stairs I was so delighted to see my (second) bed, I threw my bag beside the bed and landed face first on my pillow.


	4. New and Old

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone who has been or started reading my story, first of I would like to apologize for not writing this chapter sooner unfortunally I have had some problems in my family and school and had no time to write this chapter (but I did want to) but I have written it now so enjoy and can you please write a comment, thank you!

**VERY IMPORTANT: **Before you start reading I would like to point out Sam and Dean Winchester are in this chapter but I've changed them a bit so first thing Sam is 18 years old and Dean is 22 so nothing on the actual show of Supernatural has happened to them yet, ok good just had to clear that up and before I forget Sam never want to collage he decided to go haunting with Dean instead, ok now I have done enjoy the new chapter!

***

My snooze had got me refreshed and ready.

But ready for what? I asked myself until I remembered the scrapbook I found in the storage room.

I grabbed my bag quickly and pulled out the scrapbook. My heart was pounding with excitement. I was so eager to find out more.

First page; Article.

Second page; Diary of a Mr. Jonathan Harker. Jonathan Harker; I know I've heard that name before.

As I turn the pages of diary entries of this Jonathan Harker, I found a diary page belonging to Mina Harker.

Wait a minute that's my mum's name.

Nah it can't be it's just a coincident that's all. As I continued to read the diary entries, they start getting more graphic and unrealistic especially when a little book fell out.

It had a leather cover that was warn out from time, in the bottom right hand corner was an engraved picture of a men holding a sword that was place behind the head of a devilish like creature.

When I open the cover on the first page it said Vampyre Myths & Lore.

At this point it was getting to weird, the book talked about corpses and vampires directing the elements, creating storms and thunder.

But the most interesting fact that caught my eye was the fact that vampires cannot enter a home unless invited by someone who lives there.

After that first invitation, they can enter at will. I do that and I know that I'm not a vampire it called being polite.

I decided after awhile I had to stop reading, it was too weird, too unnatural, it was

SUPERNATURAL.

I heard barking coming from outside the tree house.

Mum's home.

I looked outside the window looking for Neo but I couldn't find him. I ventured down to see if I could find him.

"Neo!" I called out I heard a scratching noise and turned my head towards the 'Forbidden' shed.

It looked like a red light was left on in there.

As I moved closer it stopped.

I looked towards the door, Neo was scratching at the door. "Neo you know you're not allowed in…" the sound of my voice was cut off as a car drove up at the front of Mr. Cann's house (he died about a year ago ironically after my mum went out with him) must be the new owners.

I thought I should be nice and say hello, it would be a good excuse to walk Neo around the block.

I grabbed Neo's lead from the laundry clipped it to his collar and walked over to the car which was loudly playing 'Highway to Hell' by ACDC.

"Dean turn that off!" a voice called out behind the car's open boot.

"I'm sorry Sam I can't hear you" another voice that called out from inside the car. When I looked inside Dean (which is just a guess) was lip sinking alone with the music.

Boxes were piled up outside the house, I thought I should make myself useful and help out.

It would be a good excuse to say hello.

"Dean!" the voice from behind the car came around the side of the car opened the passenger side door, reached in and turned of the music.

"Come on Sammy, lighten up."

"I would if you would if you would help me unpack."

My queue to enter!

"Can I help?"

Dean (remember just an assumption) opened the car door and got out so fast it almost gave me a heart attack!

"Hi my name is Dean, now what's a pretty thing like you living in a gloomy town like this?"

"I'm sure that a pretty thing like her, Dean, isn't stupid enough to go out with you" as he said that he shoved a large cardboard box into Dean's arms. Dean looked at Sam and walked to the front door of their new house.

"Sorry about my brother he can be a bit, enthusiastic."

I smiled and chuckled.

"My name Sam Winchester by the way" as he spoke he reached out his hand.

I shook it and reply.

"I'm Trinity and this is Neo." Sam smiled and started to pat Neo. I was going to stop him because Neo is very protective of me and doesn't like anyone else.

But I don't get why I'm smiling about it.

"I'd better get going." I said quickly

"Of course and um…"

"Yes" I said still smiling.

"Do you mind giving my brother and I a tour of the town?" he asked.

What should I say if I say yes and my mum catches me she'll kill me (she doesn't like me have a social life) but if I say no…

"I love to give you and your brother a tour" I think that was a bit to enthusiastic. "but if you want to find me you'll have to go around the back"

"Why?" he ask, dare I say what I'm thinking.

"When you meet my mum you'll find out, anyway I better get going it's almost dark" that's true it was getting dark and you don't want to be out at dark in Pentangle.

"Ok I'll you later?" Sam asked.

"Yes of course." And then I walked away.

As I got to the end of the block about to cross the road I looked back, Sam was still taking boxes out of the car.

"Sorry Neo" Neo was rubbing his nose into my arm, I think I was staring at Sam a little bit to long, but why?

No way!

I have a crush on Sam Winchester!


	5. Tour

9:00Am.

I got out of bed; it was hot today so I decided to just wear my black shorts and my favorite tight fitted top.

Opening the fridge I grabbed out a steak. Instead of me usually throwing out on the ground so Neo could find it I decided to go and see him.

"How's my big boy doin." I said as Neo bounded towards me in greeting.

I held out the steak and because Neo is a very intelligent dog it didn't take that long to train him so he didn't try to take the steak out of my hand he just sat there (I think he was happier to see me). I through the steak in the air and Neo caught it just as it was about to come down and managed to out it whole.

I smiled and him a pat before going up to the tree house and continue to read the book.

I kept the vampire book under my bed along with the scrapbook but I made the scrapbook easier to find, so that if anyone tries to find the vampire book (don't know why they would but it might have some importance to someone) then they will find that instead.

I grabbed the book from the secret compartment under my bed and continued to read it.

Natural-born Vampyres, was the next heading and said that natural-born vampires have teeth at birth, distinctive birthmarks or seventh sons or daughters of a vampire blood line.

Knock Knock, came the sound from outside the door, I almost jumped out of my skin.

I opened the door and Sam popped his head in.

"Hi I saw you with your dog earlier but I thought I shouldn't interrupt you, so I waited and you came up here so I followed."

I was just about to say something until I noticed that I still had that vampire book in my hand and he seemed to have noticed it to.

"What's that you've got there?" it seemed to have concerned him.

"Um… Nothing I just found it in the house and I thought it looked cool." As I said that I quickly put it under my bed. "So do you want that tour or did you just come here to see me." Wait a minute did I just say that!

"Well, Dean couldn't wait to see you again."

God, I am so stupid.

"ok well I'll meet you at the front of your place." After I said that Sam left.

What the hell was I thinking saying that, anyway different topic better get out of this tree.

I opened the gate, walked through then walk to the front of Sam and Dean's house where dean was already waiting.

"Hi Trin."

Trin? His giving me nicknames already, no surprise there.

"Where's Sam?" I'm doing it again, I really have to stop doing saying stuff with out thinking.

"His not coming he has to unpack everything." When his said this has seemed unsure of himself.

"ok then um…lets get going shall we." We walked around Pentangle for about an hour , I showed him the places that were important before he asked me.

"Where's the hospital?"

Why would he ask that?

"It's just up the road turn left and its on the right hand side, could I ask why you want to know where the hospital is?" I looked at Dean's face he seemed to have the expression of suspicion on his face.

"Because to be honest Sam and I have come here to stay and look after our Uncle Bobby who's sick in hospital we got news of it two days ago."

Strange, I know everyone who lives here and I have never heard of someone called Bobby.

Dean's phone started to ring, he answered.

"Hi Sam, did you find it…good I'll be back soon."

Find what? What was Sam looking for?


	6. The Nightmare Begins

**Author's Note: Sorry about not putting an author's note on the other chapter before this one I was just so excited about putting it up. So in this one I tried to build more confusion but will get clearer don't worry. Also I mange to find a theme song for my story if you want to know what it is it's called **_**Running Up That Hill**_** by Placebo. **

At the front of Sam and Dean's house, I wasn't shore if I should ask what Sam was looking for.

"Bye Trin, see you tomorrow."

Guess know isn't a good time to ask so I'd better go.

The tree house is like my only home, it's got everything I need and you can barely see to which makes it so good if someone brakes into the house.

As I lay down on my bed these and many other thoughts were rushing through my head.

"Guess I should do something."

I decided to read more of that vampire back, so I reached under the bed (I had to put it somewhere because Sam was here).

It not there, where can it be?

I looked under the bed to see if it was there and it wasn't.

Someone must have taken it, maybe that's what Dean was talking to Sam about that must mean that…

"Trinity!"

That sounds like my mum.

She has been gone for so long now I kind of forgot.

"Trinity get down here right now!" I opened the door to see, it was my mum standing at the root of the tree.

"Trinity, did you take a scrapbook out of storage?"

How did she know that?

"No and why do you care about a scrapbook?"

I know I was lying but if I could just find out more about it, maybe I could know why my mum had it in the first place.

"It's been in my family for generations and everyone of them has add something to it."

She was a lot more agitated then she usually is, but why did she say "my family".

"So do you know where it is or not?"

"No I don't!"

I don't lie, because I don't do things that put me in the situation of lying.

"Fine I'll believe you for now…"

Wow that's a change. "But if I found out that you've lied to me."

Then she just walked off she didn't even say what she was going to do if she found out that I was lying.

I stood there after she'd left think about everything she said until, that is, that Neo notice that I wasn't doing anything so he trotted up towards me and bent his head down and licked my hand, so I put my hand on his head and slowly wiped it down his back.

When I took my hand of his back he shook his body as if he was just drenched in water.

"Neo, do you want to go for a walk?"

When I was saying this he was tilting his head until of course I said walk, he always does that. I put his lead on and walked out the gate.

Strange the street seemed to be deserted, not even a bird flying past.

As I continued down my usual route I notice that my street wasn't the only one deserted, there was almost nothing living outside.

Maybe because it was too hot, so I decided to walk back.

As I reached the end of the street I live in I felt a hand grab me by the shoulder, as I turn around it was Sam, strange I didn't see him earlier and I wonder if I should ask him if he did steel the vampire book.

"Trinity, Dean wanted to ask if your mum was at home."

Why would Dean want to ask that?

"She is, just came back an hour ago, why?" This is getting weird, with those two just moving in just as I find a strange book that has some significance to my mum, maybe it's just coincident.

"Dean wanted to met her as a new neighbor." I guess that's fair.

"Ok well she is now."

As I said this Sam bolted past me. What's he in a hurry for?

"Come on Neo lets go home."

Night seemed to come quicker the it normally does, at least its cooler.

Poor Neo was tired out so when I took his lead off he slowly walked towards his kennel.

Time for me to go to bed to, so I climbed the ladder up to the tree house and I was so tied I collapsed on my bed without getting change into my PJs.

***

"Shit." I had just been woken up by someone screaming, I waited for a moment (my heart was leaping out of my chest) before deciding that I was probably dreaming…

"Trinity…"

I opened my eyes, a accented voice was calling my name and said I was in danger, but the strange thing is that it feels like I have hear the voice before.

"Who are you?" I ran on for miles never getting and getting no where, there was just darkness, no light except I could see myself.

"You are in danger…" What? Why am I in danger? No, I have to stop thinking like that, I'm not in danger this is just a dream and when I wake up everything will be fine.

I shut my eyes as hard as I could and then opened them.

I noticed that I was standing outside the 'forbidden' shed, with my hand on the handle.

What the hell! I must have been sleepwalking, but I don't sleepwalk so…

"Who's there?" I heard something. "Hello?"

I searched around the shed. I swear it sounded like it was coming from behind me so I turned around, but before I could see anything everything went black…


End file.
